


Hold On Till May

by Punkakess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ashton, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Luke, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Insecure Ashton, M/M, Protective Luke, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Ashton, Top Luke, ashton is virgin, based on the music Hold On Till May, flufly, idk it's my first story, idk not that rough, inocent!Ash, it's pretty cute, no use of condom, not exactly they just smoke a normal cigarette, punk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke are in love, but Ashton's parents are extremely cristians and homofobics. The couple decide to spent a few hours alone near the train's track and end up having sex on the back seat of Luke's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Till May

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it's my first time posting here and it's my first time posting an One-shot in english, because my main lenguage is portuguese, yeah I'm brazilian. So I'm really sorry for any mistake. I hope you enjoy...

Ashton took the cigarette to his mouth and took a big hit, closing his eyes to enjoy the effect that the drug caused. He let out the smoke, that dissipated in the air.  
Luke just seat there, appreciating the youngest curls while waiting for him to open the immensity of beauty that was his eyes. There was nothing in this world that Luke liked most than observe Ash. The way the wavy blond hair and cheeks adorned of deep dimples made his face look delicate. The way his large hands always played with the sleeves of his oversized sweaters. And those hazel eyes that seemed to possess its own glow.  
"Do you think my parents are searching for me?"  
Luke was taken from his trance by the unexpected question. While thinking of an answer, he took the cigarette out of his boyfriend's fingers and took a hit, dropping the smoke right after.  
"I really don't know, Ashy"  
"But I know. They are not" the blond looked sideways to the short boy, silently asking for an explanation.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Irwin doesn't care about his son, they only care about their own image." The answer was direct and the voice was charged with contempt.  
"But they are extremely strict with you because they don't want you to go to hell, isn’t that right?"  
"They only act this way because the Irwin family, famous for its extremely Cristian stance does not tolerate exceptions."  
Luke put his arms around Ashton’s shoulders and brought him closer. The couple tried to accommodate the best way, on top of the hood of Luke’s red Impales called Betty, while watching the sunset approaches.  
"I think I'm going to tell them."  
Ash thought aloud, and the older one looked at him with doubt.  
"I'm serious, Lukey. Tonight I will tell my parents I'm gay."  
"Baby, your parents will kick you out if you do it." Luke said with concern.  
"It does’t matter Luke, in a month I will complete 18, so I'm going to leave this town forgotten by God." The taller released a laugh and touched his nose on the crock of Ashton’s neck who giggled cutely.  
"And where will you live during this one month?"  
"I was thinking about moving in with you. If you want of course." The curly-haired said, lowering his head to hide his blush.  
"Of course. I would love to wake up every day by your side. "The blonde exclaimed excitedly, caring Ash’s cheek with his index finger.  
"Thanks Lukey, I can't imagine what my life would be without you. You taught me what freedom is."  
Luke smiled, taking a mental picture of the scene in front of him. The radiant smile of Ashton was more beautiful than the Sun going down on the back of the youngest one. It was possible to hear the train approaching and an idea emerged in Luke’s cheerful mind.  
"C’mon Ashy." Both jumped of the car and walked to the train tracks. "When the train pass I want you to scream as loud as possible, okay?"  
Ashton frowned, but shake his head nerveless. As soon as the train passed, Luke grabbed his boyfriend waist and squeezed.  
The youngest inspired and released a loud scream. And it was as if all the hurt and frustration, all the worries and all the problems they had, was been released with that yell.  
Luke could hear the car windows shake and Ash scream over the sound of the train. He took a few steps back and let his boyfriend take a moment. When the train finally passed, Ashton stopped screaming and stumbled back reaching Luke’s chest.  
"How was that?" Luke asked looking down.  
"A good way to relieve concerns." The shorter replied.  
"I know a better way yet, what do you think?" The blond had his lips curved into a smirk.  
Ashton's body became tense immediately, his eyes lost a bit of life and his smile disappeared. The youngest walked away from his boyfriend and climbed on the car again. Nothing affected Ashton more than sex. He was no pervert, on the contrary, the curly-haired was extremely reserved and shy, it turns out that he had suffered from a horrible trauma a few years before and because of this, his family had become so fanatical.  
"Ashton, I know that time was very difficult for you, and understand that after what happened you're afraid, but you have to trust on me, baby." Luke struggled to maintain the softer tone as possible, seen he was getting mas with the lack of trust Ash had on him.  
"You don't know what it's like and look who's talking you also never got over nothing." The wavy-haired boy replied rudely.  
"I got over more than you and there's not much difference. Problems are problems and we need to get over. "  
"Being raped by the uncle is quite different than being beaten by the father. And fight with anyone that make you angry it’s not get over! " Ashy was screaming.  
"And try to avoid also leads nowhere!" A silence settled between the couple until the older decided to pronounce. "If I were you, I’d put that away. You're just thinking about the past again. "  
"And if I were you, I'd do the same."  
"I just said I knew what it’s like because we've all been broken, but that's why there is love, to fix.  
Ashy, I know you're broke, I am too, but you're fixing me without even realizing. And I want to repay you, then let me rebuild you, let me love you. "  
The curly-haired started crying, he sobbed loudly and hugged himself. What he had just heard had touched him, he knew he could trust Luke. And with that certainty, his legs moved on its own and he threw himself into the arms of his boyfriend, who picked him up in the air and began to spin.  
Both shared a passionate kiss, with salty taste because of the tears. "I'm all yours Lukey." Ashton whispered on the bottom of the taller’s ear.  
"You will be the death of me, baby" and with that Ashton was launched on the back seat of the car. Luke went up shortly after, positioning himself on top of Ash that breathed heavily as a sign of nervousness. "Relax, baby, I'll take care of you. You have nothing to be afraid."  
Wet kisses were distributed on Ashton’s neck, who let out a small groan when Luke started grind on him. In a few minutes the couple was already in a state of extreme arousal. Hot kisses were exchange, lips were bitten and brands of hickeys began to form in different parts of both bodies.  
With a little effort, Luke makes Ash sits on his lap and get the most inexperienced to undress him. The wavy-haired takes his hands to the broad shoulders of blond and put down the plaid shirt, revealing biceps lightly speckled covered in colorful tattoos. Ashton's mouth filled with water when the boyfriend revealed six packs of muscles, perfect.  
The taller quickly take the sweater of Ash and shortly after his skinny jeans. When Ashton was only in his underwear, Luke switched positions again. He got out of the car for a few seconds, just to get rid of his pants and started hovering over his boyfriend, that was out of breath.  
Ashton whimpered, rolling his hips up against Luke, his fingers snaking in Luke’s blond hair, "Lukey", he moaned, pulling the gold threads. "Do something, please."  
"What is that?" Luke smiled malicious, treading his lips from Ashton’s mouth to the spot just below his ear, sucking the place, forming a purple mark on the skin lightly tanned. "You want me to touch you?"  
"Ye-oh my God," Ashton groaned, almost choking on his own saliva when Luke rubbed his penis with one of his hands, inside the underwear, lowering the last piece of clothing.  
"Like this?" Luke purred in his ear, biting the earlobe and whisper with awe in his voice. "You're so beautiful and I just want to make you completely mine."  
Ashton looked at him, his hips inclined, searching for friction. "Please, Luke." He whimpered.  
"Don't worry, Princess." he muttered. "Daddy will take care of you."  
Ashton moaned with that, throwing his head back on the car seat. Luke slid three fingers into his own mouth and naturally Lubed. He positioned the indicator at the entrance of Ash’s hole and provoked for a few seconds before introducing it in the small ring of muscles. The curly sighed loudly, biting his lip to prevent any noise from escaping.  
"Don't do that, love. I want to hear your beautiful moans."  
Ashton arched his back when Luke added another two fingers at once, making scissor motions to prepare his boyfriend. When the blond thought it was enough, he removed his fingers and searched for something that could be use to lubricate his cock. His blue eyes descend upon the red lips of the curly-haired boy.  
"Baby, what do you think of helping daddy?" The youngest stared with curiosity and Luke pulled him by the waist, sliding the boy until his head was just below his crotch. His fingers wrapped on brown almost blonde curls and Luke ordered the boy to opened his mouth and so was done.  
The older movements were light, nothing too rude. But the pleasure of fucking Ashton’s mouth was great. At any given time Ash remembered an unnecessary comment that Calum had done about sucking the head of the penis during a blowjob and it was exactly what the shorter did, receiving in return a hoarse groan from Luke.  
The blond boy almost choked with the action of his boyfriend and it drove him crazy. Without warning he pulled Ash up, changing the position again. He lined his length with Ashton’s hole and looked at him. "Can I, baby?"  
"Yes, please-Oh" Luke entered only the head of his penis and didn't move, in order to provoke Ashton, who swore softly and sat on Luke’s lap having his boyfriend's Dick going deep in his body. Both groaned with the action.  
"Fuck Ashy" They both seat there staring into each other eyes while were wait to Ashton get used with the feeling of Lukey’s big cock filling him up.  
“You can move, Lukey.” Ash whisper with despair lanced in his voice.  
Luke’s hands squeezed the hip of the youngest boy, and he started to thrust on the smaller boy. Ashton’s head fell back and he let a loud moan scape through his red and swollen lip. The older boy took this chance to bite down on the exposed neck, licking the new teeth marks.  
Ashton started to properly riding his boyfriend, use his strange to grind on the taller boy and hoping that it caused Luke's cock to hit his prostate. And that's exactly what happened. Ash let out a cry of pleasure and both of them increased the pace of their movements. The younger of both buried his nails on the back of his partner, and Luke let out a groan of pain and pleasure.  
Unfortunately, the tiredness began to take over of the youngest body. Noting that, Luke rolled them over and Ashton let out a surprised cry, which ended as a groan, when his prostate was hit dead on. Both shared a hot kiss, licking into each other mouth, the lustful action ending with Ashton biting Luke’s lip ring.  
Luke supported his hands on the bench, flanking the head of Ash, his waist moving quickly while he was chasing his orgasm. Ashton let out a shriek, indicating that he was close to the edge. The smallest grabbed his own penis and started to masturbate himself, but his own hand was replace by Luke’s hand.  
"Lukey, I think I'm going to..."  
"I know, baby. You can take a little longer for me please?" The youngest agreed with a nod, unable to form words. He was so close. Luke’s thrusts started to get sloppy and he let out a throaty moan. “Go Ash, come for daddy, baby.”  
Before they could do anything Ash wrapped their free hand on the back seat near his head. Luke pressed their forehead together, living a cast kiss on the smaller boy’s lips. Ashton screamed in relief as he came, splitting cum all over his and Luke’s belly. After more tree thrusts Lukey came inside of Ashton, filling him all the way up, marking him as his.  
There was a moment of silence, were both were just enjoying how close they were, how they were connected. Luke had just put Ashton’s body to the test with his, and look like they were made for each other.  
“I’m afraid, Lukey.” Ash whisper so quietly that the older almost didn’t heard.  
“Afraid off what, baby?”  
“I’m afraid of the world, the cruel world. It can put us apart.” The smaller boy was nearly crying.  
“I would never let anybody take you away from me, you heard. Darling, you’ll be ok. I love you.” Luke kissed Ash’s forehead and then move to the pink and oh so tasty lips of his boyfriend.  
“ I love you too, Lukey, so much.”  
…  
And maybe Ashton and Luke came back from their personal world and Ashton told his extremely Christians parents that he is gay. He almost get beaten up by his father but Luke heard his cry and punched Mr. Irwin. Ashton took a few of his clothes, other needed things, get in Luke’s car, and both of them were in the direction of the unknown, ready to protect and love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Don't forget to leave kundos or coments and yeah see ya all next time!!!  
> One more thing, is my english good? What you guys think?


End file.
